


斗爱

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 一段自行车
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	斗爱

……

舌头轻轻舔过性器的前端，每一寸吸吮的力度都游刃有余。弗朗西斯抬眸望了眼柯克兰少爷的反应，双手支撑在他的身侧，张开嘴深深地将他全都吞入口中。

湿热的口腔细密地贴在男人最敏感的器官上，亚瑟半阖着眼睛，瓷器般的面孔上也染着红。十指无意识地收紧，深深地攥住了沙发光滑的表面，留下一道道褶皱抓痕。

弗朗西斯的口活很好，也可能是他这么多年拥有的男男女女里最好的，所以他们才会将这种不明不白的关系延续了将近五年。随着在铃口上重重地一舔，少爷的牙关间泄露出几声喘息。

跪在地上的人抬头，模糊地欣赏那位有些迷乱的神情，舔弄得更加卖力。

他们的身体中都拥有者属于欧洲的灵魂。这段相遇始于佛罗伦萨的日光，打扮成渔民模样的弗朗西斯没认出幕后投资人的面容，以轻浮又专注的语气和他搭话：“C'est la vie？”

葱葱郁郁的田野间，看上去不过是个普通青年的亚瑟对他的调情，以一个微不可闻的笑容来回应。

“嗯……”

在亚瑟射精的瞬间，弗朗西斯往后退了一些，让那些白色的液体挂在自己不那么干净的胡茬上。发泄过后的男人已经满足，身体虚软，连抬手都懈怠，唯余下精心伺候的随从欲火炙热。

弗朗西斯简单清理了之后，举起那杯饮了一半的酒，含在口中，坐在亚瑟身边与他接吻。有深红色的液体顺着下巴曼柔地流淌下来，无声地消弭在布料中。

法式热吻逐渐深入，急切，弗朗西斯的手臂牢牢环住他的身体，并向衣衫下肆意地摸索。

强烈的渴求。

而那一位眼睛都没抬，矜贵地默许。

……


End file.
